1974
Events marries Ron Cooke]] *5th January - Jim McDonald and Liz Greenwood marry. *14th January - Alan and Elsie Howard decide to settle in Newcastle. *16th January - Last appearance of Alan Howard. *21st January - Ken and Janet Barlow rent 11 Coronation Street. Billy Walker returns to Weatherfield to buy the Canal Garage. *20th February - Minnie Caldwell calls off her engagement to Albert Tatlock. Cyril Turpin dies. *25th February - Liam Connor is born. *27th February - Betty Turpin becomes confused following Cyril's death. *6th March - Cyril Turpin's funeral takes place. *11th March - The Ogdens are interviewed for the role of Caretakers for the Community Centre. *18th March - Emily Bishop persuades the Rovers Amateur Dramatics Association (RADA) to stage her choice of play – The Importance of Being Earnest. *1st April - Alf Roberts's year in the Mayoral office ends. Annie Walker was Mayoress. *24th April - The residents perform The Importance of Being Earnest at the Community Centre. *8th May - Hilda Ogden leaves for a working holiday as a cleaner aboard a cruise ship - the Monte Umber. *22nd May - Janet Barlow leaves her husband Ken when he decides not to accept a job offer at the Mark Brittain Warehouse. *29th May - Ken Barlow resigns from his teaching position at Bessie Street School to take a job as staff supervisor at the Mark Brittain Warehouse. *5th June - Janet Barlow leaves Coronation Street following her break-up with Ken. *19th June - Alf Roberts proposes to Maggie Clegg. *26th June - Twins Steve and Andy McDonald are born. Maggie Clegg and Ron Cooke get engaged and set a date for their wedding. *3rd July - Soldier Martin Downes is horrified to find out that Bet Lynch is his natural mother and leaves the Rovers without telling her who he is. *8th July - Lucille Hewitt goes to Ireland to avoid seeing Gordon Clegg. She decides to stay there for good. Maggie Clegg has her hen party. Idris Hopkins joins his family in looking over the Corner Shop that they’re going to buy (First appearance of the character). *10th July - Maggie Clegg marries Ron Cooke, and the couple leave for Zaire. Granny Hopkins is shown over the Corner Shop by her family (First appearance of the character). *17th July - The Hopkins family officially take over the Corner Shop. *29th July - First appearance of Gail Potter. *7th August - At the last minute the Ogdens are told they are not getting the promised jobs of caretakers of the Community Centre. *19th August - First appearances of Vera Duckworth and Blanche Hunt (the latter being played in her first two appearances by actress Patricia Cutts who committed suicide on 6th September 1974. Maggie Jones then took on the role). *28th August - Ken Barlow manages to avert a strike at the Mark Brittain Warehouse by getting management to agree to a union but the agreement costs militant Peggy Barton her job. *9th September - A bunch of football hooligans run amok in the Street after Annie Walker bans them from the Rovers. *30th September - Blanche Hunt meets Ray Langton for the first time and promptly slaps his face for upsetting daughter Deirdre. *2nd October - Sheila Crossley finishes her stay with the Bishops (Final appearance of the character). Billy Walker proposes to Deirdre Hunt. The women of the Street win a holiday for two in the Bahamas in a "Spot the Ball" competition. *7th October - Bet Lynch's holiday prize of the Bahamas for two people in a "Spot the Ball" competition is swapped for Majorca for eight people in order that all the women can go together. *14th October - Eight of the women of the Street enjoy a holiday in Majorca won by Bet Lynch in a "Spot the Ball" competition. *16th October - The women of the Street enjoy their last days in Majorca. They return without Bet Lynch who thinks that she has found her man in Martin Barrett and stays to be with him, but he only wanted a holiday fling and tells her to get lost. *23rd October - Set up by Paul Meggitt who stole several jackets from the Mark Brittain Warehouse, the police find them in the back of a van in Billy Walker's garage. *30th October - Billy Walker is charged with receiving stolen goods. Fred Bolton from the warehouse comes forward and tells the police that his son Tony is responsible. *21st November - Beth Tinker is born. *18th December - Maggie Cooke returns to Weatherfield from Zaire. *23rd December - First appearance of Eddie Yeats. See also *Coronation Street in 1974 *Category:1974 episodes External links *1974 at Wikipedia Category:1974